Celle qui m'as appris
by hime-yuuko-chan
Summary: Rei est ailleurs en ce moment , tous ses amis s'en rendent compte , ils essayent de deviner , certains se méprennent . Ne vous fiez pas au résumé ni au titre , fanfic yaoi , sans lemon , juste une fic toute chamallow .


Me revoici , désolée , cela fait une ou deux semaines que j'ai rien poster ...Bref , je voulais vous annoncer que...j'abandonne le fandom de kuroko no basket - gomen ne :( - , je mettrai en ligne la dernière écrite sur le couple de Kise x Kuroko , et après je me mettrai à écrire des fanfics sur Shingeki no kyojin : l'attaque des titans et Free . Je réecrirai peut-être des fanfics sur Kuroko no basket , mais pour l'instant je vais changer . Cependant mon principe reste le même , que du yaoi et du yuri - hihihi -...Cette fic est donc sur Free avec comme couple Nagisa-kun x Rei-chan ...Donc voici voila pas de lemon , mais une petite fic toute chamallow ( toute mes fics seront très courtes , 1000 a 5000 mots maximum ) Les personnages seront un peu occ par moment .

Donnez vos avis s'il vous plait , en bien comme en mal , je veut juste que ça me dise ce qui ne vas pas . Pour essayer de m'améliorer...Bonne lecture ^^

ps : ne vous fiez pas au titre , c'est bien une fanfic yaoi , vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi ce nom ^^

On se retrouve en bas :)

...Les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...ohhh , triste monde d'humain ...XD

_Celle qui m'a appris_

" Oye , Rei-chan ! " . L'appella Nagisa en agitant ses mains devant son visage .

L'interressé releva la tête et soupira , le cours était déjà finit et il n'avait rien écouter . Il ragea intérieurement . Cette fois-ci aussi , tout comme les fois précedente , il pensait tellement au moyen de perfectionner son style de nage qu'il n'écoutait plus en classe de plus , il n'aboutissait jamais à des méthodes correctes . Heureusement pour lui , il arrivait encore à se concentrer sur les révisions pour les contrôles , il ne pourrait pas supporter le fait de voir que ses notes soit affectées par son manque de concentration en cours . Il se leva et rangea soigneusement ses affaires , chaque cahier à sa place , la trousse au devant de son sac , puis il attrappa la lanière de celui-ci qu'il hissa sur son dos et partit de la classe , encore dans ses pensées . Il en avait même oublié Nagisa .C'est alors que le plus petit l'interpella :

" Rei-chan , quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Le bleuté daigna enfin le regarder et lui dit calmement :

La natation n'utilise pas de théorie , je dois donc trouver autre chose pour m'améliorer , aurais-tu une idée toi ? "

Nagisa le regarda et mit un doigt sur sa bouche , il réflechit puis déclara en essayant d'imiter un de ses camarades :

je ne fais que la nage libre " puis il sourit et dit :

" Je pense que puisque nager n'utilise pas de théorie il ne faut pas réflechir et nager comme tu le souhaite vraiment , je crois que c'est cela que veut dire Haru-chan quand il dit "libre" " puis il courut vers Makoto et Haruka qui étaient pas loin en face . Rei se dit alors que le plus petit avait raison , mais de tout de même , faire quelque chose sans réflechir ne lui semblait pas réalisable . Peut importait , à partir de demain ils étaients en vacances et Gou leur avait accordée une semaine libre , il aurait donc tout le loisir d'y réflechir d'avantage . Il marcha donc vers ses amis et les rejoignit en souriant . Il écouta le plus petit qui se plaignait du manque d'attention qu'il lui portait , il soupira alors et remit ses lunettes avant de déclarer :

" je n'y peut rien si quelque chose d'important occupe mon esprit...je dois m'ocuper de cela avant tout " .

Les trois autres le regardèrent en ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi voulait parler leur ami . Makoto lui demanda alors l'air interrogateur :

" Tu pense a quoi pour avoir a y réflechir autant ? " .

Rei le regarda etrougit avant de dire en béguayant :

"A rien...rien d-du tout ..." il se dit alors qu'il devait résoudre ce problème seul , il ne voulait pas être aidé , il devait réussir par lui-même afin d'y arriver . Makoto le regarda surpris , c'est alors que celui-ci sentit une main sur son épaule et apperçu Gou , celle-ci se rapprocha et dit en souriant :

" Peut-être est-ce une fille ? "

A ces mots Rei rougit et bafouilla :

" M-mais non..pas du tout " Puis il tourna la tête gêné et dit :

" Vous verrez bien quand j'aurais réussi " . Ses quatres camarades le regardèrent mais finirent par changer de sujet , Rei ne manqua cependant pas le regard interrogatif de Gou et lui fit non de la tête . Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer , l'amour était une des dernères choses à laquelle il s'interressait , non pas qu'il n'y ai jamais penser , une question lui vint : est-ce que l'amour était une chose qui se résolvait par la théorie ? " non " se dit-il , les sentiments n'ont pas réellement besoin de réflexion . Il se demandait ce que pouvait resentir une personne amoureuse , à bien y réflechir , il n'avait jamais ressentit quoi que ce soit pour une fille , il se dit alors que cela viendrait quand il serait plus grand et que pour l'instant il devait seulement se concentrer sur les études et la natation . Puis il partit en courant vers la gare afin de rentrer chez lui . Il apperçut au loin Nagisa et se dirigea vers lui en souriant . celui-ci comme à son habitude mangeait une glace , lorsqu'il l'apperçu il lui sourit .

_PDV Nagisa_

j'étais seul à la gare , je m'ennuyais , depuis la converstation que Makoto , Haruka , Gou et moi avions eu avec Rei , je me sentais vide . Nou ne savions toujours pas ce à quoi Rei réflechissait , lorsque j'avais entendu Gou parler d'une éventuelle petite-amie mon coeur s'était serré , j'éspère que Rei n'aime pas déjà quelqu'un me dis-je . En effet , j'aimais Rei , il souriait souvent , était intelligent , vraiment très beau et bien qu'il ne sache pas bien nager il n'avait pas abbandonner . Cela m'énervait également qu'il admire autant Haru-chan , pourquoi ne me regardait-il pas moi ? Je ne le savais pas . Je mangea ma glace sans réellement avoir envie de la manger lorsque je vis Rei arriver en courant , le sourire aux lévres . Il était adorable . Il arriva près de moi essouflé et me regarda avant de me dire :

" ta glace est en train de fondre "

Je regarda alors mes mains et remarqua en effet que ma glace avait coulée sur mes doigts . Rei vit le train arriver , nous montâmes ( j'ai un doute sur l'ortographe ...) dedans et Rei s'assit à côté de moi avant de me donner un papier . Je le remercia et m'essuya les mains , puis je vis une femme assez agée qui était debout , je pris donc la décision de me lever pour lui laiser la place . Celle-ci me regarda et me sourit avant de me dire que j'étais adorable , je rougis et m'apprêta à lui répondre que c'était un geste tout à fait normal lorsque le train prit un virage et je manqua de tomber . Heureusement pour moi Rei me ratrappa au dernier moment , il me regarda en grimaçant et me dit :

-" Tu aurais pû te faire mal , fait attention "

Je m'assit sur ses genoux et m'aggripa avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier et lui dit heureux :

" merci Rei-chan "

Rei rougit et dit en béguayant :

"p-pas de quoi..."

Je lui sourit puis je le regarda , il était tout rouge . Pas à dire , il était attroçement mignon comme ça . Peut-être avait-il appréçié mon bisou , je me dis alors que cette chance était trop rare pour la laisser passer . Ou ça passait ou ça cassait . Je m'approcha alors de lui , priant pour qu'il ne me repousse pas , et déposa mes lévres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux, ne voyant aucun signe de résistance je passa ma langue sur ses lévres , il me laissa l'accès et je m'amusa à passer ma langue sur la sienne . Nous nous séparâmes lentement , à bout de souffle , il me regarda en rougissant et détourna le regard puis il dit :

" p-pourquoi ? "

Je le serra encore plus fort et lui dit les yeux larmoyants :

" parce que je t'aime Rei-chan , tu était trop mignon désolé je..."

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me réembrassa , cette fois-ci nous deux avions les yeux ouverts , et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux des petites étincelles . Ses yeux , il étaient magnifiques . Lorsque le train s'arrêta Rei me prit par la main et me dit :

" tu veux venir chez moi ? "

J'hocha la tête en souriant . Nous nous dirigéâmes vers sa maison lorsqu'il me dit :

" Au fait je te l'ai toujours pas dit .. moi aussi je t'aime . je sais que j'y connais pas grand chose mais..je m'en remet à toi " Finit-il tout rouge . Je le regarda et lui sourit avant de sauter dans ses bras et de me blottir contre lui , plus heureux que jamais. Nous arriveâmes chez lui environ cinq minutes plus tard . Il ouvrit la porte et je le suivit , le salon était normal , les murs verts pâles , au milieu de la salle tronait une table basse en bois , vers la gauche un canapé et pas très loin en face de celui-ci une télé . C'était propre et simple , Rei me dit alors :

" Tu peux aller t'asseoir sur le canapé si tu veux , je vais faire à manger . "

Mais ne voulant pas rester seul je le rejoignit dans sa cuisine , il me regarda et me sourit . Je lui sourit en retour puis le regarda cuisiner , les geste étaient rapides et calculés , chaque morceaux de légumes avaient environ la même taille . je lui demanda alors intrigué :

" Tu utilises aussi la théorie pour cuisiner ? "

Il me regarda et me fint non de la tête puis me dit :

" dans la piéce au bout du couloir , à droite , c'est ma chambre , regarde la bibliothèque . "

Je l'écouta puis partit en direction de sa chambre , une fois dans celle-ci je scruta les alentours puis vit la bibliothèque , je m'approcha de celle-ci et regarda chaque livre , il y en avait énormement sur la natation mais aussi pas mal sur la cuisine et la médecine , je retourna donc auprès de mon petit-ami en courant . Décidement il m'impressionnerait toujours .

_PDV Rei_

lorsque Nagisa me demanda si j'utlisais la théorie pour cuisiner je lui répondis que non . Au début je pensais que tout se résolvait par la théorie , mais je m'étais bien vite rendut compte que non . Je vis seul depuis l'âge de 7 ans , ainsi j'ai dus apprendre à me débrouiller , je lisais donc à cette époque encore plus que

maintenant , me renseignant sur un bon nombre de chose dont je ne savais rien . Puis je lui dis d'aller voir la bibliothèque dans ma chambre pendant que je finissais de préparer le repas . Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais accepter de laisser Nagisa m'embrasser , mais lorsqu'il l'avait fait mon coeur s'était mit à battre de plus en plus fort . De plus lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux , je l'avais vu , les joues toutes rouges avant qu'il ne cache sa tête dans mon cou . Il s'était excusé mais je ne l'avais pas laissé finir et l'avait embrasser . Il à les lèvres douces , une bouille adorable , et un caractère enfantin qui me plaît ,

mais lorsqu'il s'agit de natation , il est sérieux et imperturbable . J'en suis sûr maintenant , je l'aime , j'aime tout de lui , son physique et son caractère. J'étais en train de verser les légumes dans le plat lorsqu'il se jeta dans mes ras en rigolant . Je le souleva du sol et le prit dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser , il était vraiment mignon , je dus cependant m'arrêter dans ma contemplation , la sonnette venait de retentir . Je reposa Nagisa et partit ouvrir , qui pouvait bien venir me déranger . Je sentis alors Nagisa s'aggriper à mon bras , je tourna la tête vers lui puis lui sourit . j'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade blonde s'engrouffa dans la maison et hurla :

-" Rei ! "

Puis cette même tornade sauta dans dans mes bras , je m'apprêter à la repousser lorsque je vis Nagisa s'éloigner , je dis alors :

"Nagisa-kun revient , c'est..."

Mais c'était trop tard , j'entendis alors le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait et me détâcha de ma petite soeur avant de partir en courant vers ma chambre . en effet , Nagisa ne connaissait pas ma soeur , je ne lui en avais même jamais parler , il pouvait donc penser tout et n'importe quoi . Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et entra directement , je vis alors Nagisa sur mon lit et entendit un sanglot , je m'approcha de lui et lui dit :

" Cette fille c'est ..."

Mais ma soeur m'interrompis et prit parole à ma place :

" Coucou petit poussin , je m'appelle Ayuu , je suis la petite soeur de Rei , ravie de te rencontrer . "

Naisa la regarda et surpris il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et dit en souriant :

" B'jour , moi c'est Nagisa , je suis ...l'ami de Rei , enchanté "

Je regarda Nagisa et dit un peu triste :

" C'était juste ma petite soeur , désolé "

Mais Nagisa ne semblait pas m'en vouloir du tout , il se jeta dans mes bras , je détourna alors le regard et dit à ma soeur :

" C'est...c'est mon petit-ami..."

Elle me regarda surprise et regarda Nagisa puis dit en souriant :

" ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment , je suis contente , il est adorable " rajouta t-elle en regardant Nagisa

Nagisa la regarda en rougissant et dit en faisant la moue :

" je suis pas un enfant , je suis dans la même classe que Rei-chan ... "

Ma soeur le regarda et dit alors gênée :

" Désolée , dans ce cas , je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de mon frére " elle avait dit ça en me regardant . je la regarda et dit :

" t'inquiète pas pour ça , je suis grand moi aussi " puis intrigué je rajouta :

" Au fait , qu'est ce qui t'ammènes ici ? "

Elle me regarda et partit dans le salon avant de revenir avec une poche :

" c'est de la part de papa et maman , je vais devoir partir d'ailleurs " rajouta t-elle en regardant sa montre J'ouvrit ensuite la poche et remarqua un maillot de bain et un t-shirt , je lui sourit . Je dit ensuite :

" tu remerçieras papa et maman pour moi " . Puis elle s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras , puis me fit un bisou sur la joue , puis elle se baissa et carressa les cheveux de Nagisa et lui dit en souriant :

" prends bien soin de mon frére " puis elle nous salua et partit . Je souffla , elle n'était pas restée longtemps mais sa présence était largement suffisante pour m'épuiser . Je regarda ensuite Nagisa et le prit dans mes bras avant de m'allonger sur mon lit , le serrant fort dans mes bras , puis je l'embrassa et lui dit un petit " je t'aime " , il se mit alors à rougir et me dit que lui aussi avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou . Nous nous levâmes ensuite pour aller manger .

Nous avions beaucoup de temps devant nous , c'était les vacances , alors autant prendre notre temps ...Décidement , elle m'aurait tout appris , la natation m'avait aidée à me faire des amis , à me trouver un autre objectif et surtout , c'était grâce à elle que j'avais trouver Nagisa .

_END_

Voici voila , c'est finit , j'éspère que ça vous à plus , des avis s'il vous plait ...et vouiii , hihihi , j'avais prévenu que c'était tout chamallow . j'ai mis environ 2 heures à l'écrire , je suis à peine revenue du collège que je me suis remise à écrire . Y'a sûrement des fautes , je me suis pourtant relue deux fois . je trouve que cette fic manque de quelque chose , je me trouve aussi un peu répétitive... . Bref , merci d'avoir lû , prochaines fanfictions spéciale lemon sur eren x rivaille et naruto x Sasuke . Elle seront sans doute en ligne ce soir ou demain , selon mon humeur XD .


End file.
